The One
by Skye Ivashkov
Summary: A song-fic for the song "The One" by Mary J. Blige, featuring Drake. RunoxShun. Note: a lot of OOCness


**Title: The One**

**Summary: A song-fic for the song "The One" by Mary J. Blige, featuring Drake. RunoxShun. Note: OOCness**

**Pairings: RunoShun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, the characters in this story, or the song "The One". Isn't it sad? I own nothing....**

_Them other girl's you done been with  
None of them got nothing on me  
Hating on my style they aint got nothing on me....nothing on me  
Way I walk, the way I talk, my swagga...look around; every dude wanna have her  
I ain't saying that I'm the best, but I'm the best, hey baby you need that  
_

Runo was all alone in her room, thinking, once again, about the one she truly loved. She always wore the best outfits she could find just to impress him.... Other girls envied her wherever she went. All the other boys stared at her, marveling at her beauty, but why couldn't he see it too?

__

Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)

Shun was practicing brawling, but he couldn't focus. He wanted to go and find _her_, the one he really wanted to be with. But he had no clue as to who that might be.

_  
(hey I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm her)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm her)..._

Runo decided to go to the mall. Maybe a certain ninja might be there? But she highly doubted it.__

Let me break it down if you don't get it, quality, I'm custom fitted,  
Imam say it again, they aint got nothing on me, nothing on me (me)  
Way I walk, way I talk, my swagga...boy you know every boss wanna have her  
I ain't saying that I'm the best, but I'm the best, hey baby you need that  


When she got there, boys were staring at her, again. It irritated her, how blind Shun was to her feelings. She could get any other boy, but of course the one she really wanted wouldn't look twice at her.

__

Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)

Shun decided he needed a break to think about things. So he went to the mall. Who knows, he might find someone there.

When he got there, he tried to look for someone that appealed to him. But none of the girls seemed to stand out to him. Of course, all the girls smiled and stared at him. But when he turned to look at them, they turned red and looked away.

_  
(hey I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm her)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm her)..._

After a half hour of shopping, Runo saw him there. She beamed at him, and went to say hi.

"Hey, Shun!" she said when she reached him.

He turned to look at her. "Oh, hey, Runo," he said without smiling.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?" He seemed a little distracted, and he kept looking around.

"I asked if something was wrong," Runo said, slightly frowning. Why couldn't he just pay attention to her?

"Oh, umm, no, I'm fine," he replied, not even looking at her.

"Well, do you wanna get something to eat?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure," he said. Together they made their way to the food court. On their way, she noticed a lot of people were staring at them.__

_  
Uh ooh...ok I got these girls quite hype, only thing on right now, like a night light,  
while my brother Wayne rockin' out like a white stripe, Imma kill the game,  
I'm the young money white night (white night)...Yeah  
Plus I'm looking for the right type cautious of a flood so I always lay the right pipe  
West put me on the mart, keep life light plus I go hard for the women that I might wife  
I put the ring on her index finger so if you wanna keep your girl please don't bring her  
I bet that I'm the type of guy that she got a thing for,  
You would block me but this aint jinga  
Yeah...and she someone I would work with, that's what I could tell from what she's showing on the surface.  
I aint saying that I'm requesting anyone that's perfect but I just need a woman that'll make it all worth it..._

On their way to the food court, Shun noticed that people were staring. He saw a few girls he knew, some of which had asked him out before. He had turned them all down, though. He noticed Runo was staring at him, too. He quickly looked away. This made him wonder.

He knew that the other girls probably thought he was hot or whatever, but Runo? She was a good friend, and he never thought about dating her. This thought lead to fantasies about the two of them, going out. He thought it sounded crazy, but really, it was entirely possible. Then he realized that those people probably thought they were on a date.__

Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)  
Stop looking for it, looking for it, I'm the (one)

Runo couldn't stop staring at him. She could feel other people staring at them. They probably thought this was a date. How she wished it was! Why couldn't he just ask her out on a real date?!

_  
(hey I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm that)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm her)...Boy don't you know I'm the one,  
(yea I'm her)..._

After thinking it over, Shun decided that it couldn't hurt to try and ask her out. Then he realized they sort of were on a date. At first he thought it was just two friends having lunch, but now, he didn't know what to think.__

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock,  
Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock,  
This that knock, knock, knock, knock, knock...  
This that knock, knock, knock, knock, knock...  


He decided to ask her about it.

"Runo?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Um, is this like, a date?" Runo turned slightly pink.

"I don't know. Do you want it to be a date?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Sure," she replied, grinning.

"Then I guess we're on a date," he said, and for the first time today, he smiled at her.

_  
I'm the one, one, one, one, one, one,  
I'm the one, one, one, one, one, one,  
I'm the one, one, one, one, one, one,  
I'm the one, one, one, one, one, one,_

**Please review!! Criticism is appreciated, but NO FLAMES!! Flame me, you get flamed right back! I'm sorry if they seemed OOC. This is my first songfic, and my first oneshot as well.**


End file.
